1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mat in the form of a liner or pad for sanitary facilities, such as bathtubs, shower stalls, washstands, or the like. In particular, the invention relates to such mats as are made of a carrier of flexible plastic with suction cups on its bottom and a layer of nonwoven fabric on its top. Additionally, the invention also relates to an injection mold comprised of at least two mold parts which can be moved towards and away from one another for producing such a mat.
2. Description of Related Art
A mat of the type to which the present invention is directed is known from German Patent Application DE 3028661 A1. This mat has a lattice-like carrier to which suction cups are attached on one side. On the side of the carrier opposite the suction cups, a layer of textile material, for example, a nonwoven fabric, is attached. As a result of the lattice-like nature of the carrier, there are openings which are covered by nonwoven fabric, but which enable easy, rapid sinking, for example, in a filled bath, as a result of the permeability of the nonwoven fabric. The openings are therefore covered by a layer to make the mat kind to the skin.
A mat with a network-like carrier is also known from German Patent Application DE 241294 A2. The network-like carrier of this mat is jacketed with a foamed plastic such that the openings remain open. This is intended to avoid subsequent production of openings and thus enable efficient manufacture.
Finally, German Utility Model DE-GM 7721240 discloses a mat with a rubbing or cleaning coating on its carrier in the form of flexible pegs or bristles. Thus, for example, cleaning or massaging of the back when showering or bathing will be enabled, the mat being attached by means of molded suction cups to the bathtub or the wall of the shower stall.